


One of the reasons

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Science, Short & Sweet, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, soft, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Even Thor can be soft...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	One of the reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 3: "Science/Soft".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Thor, the mighty god of Thunder. A fearsome warrior, noble and wise and brave, strengthened by adversities and centuries of knowledge. A tall, muscular man, wide and strong, with a heavy hand and a steady heart. Long, golden hair, piercing blue eyes, and a confident smile- a hardcore figure no one wants to cross paths with.

And still, Bruce chuckles, he _melts_ every time something scientific is mentioned. He gets excited and rambles, a playful gleam conquering his eyes, and acts just like a child at Christmas Day. Not to mention when he is permitted to paddle with the test-tubes! Bruce swears the man _purrs_ in delight!

One of the many reasons Bruce loves science, it makes Thor _soft_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
